kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Episode 15
is the fifteenth episode of the anime series. __TOC__ Character Appearance Synopsis The episode begins with Shiroyama, the Jazz band Prince, confessing to Iori. To his surprise however, Iori coldly brushes off his feelings and Shiroyama can't understand why she isn't her usual cheery self. Iori declares that he, like everyone else, doesn't know the real her and leaves. Leaning against a fence in solitude, Iori reflects how she's finished pretending to be the cheerful girl everyone expects her to be. Later, Iori is confronted by Setouchi who chews her out for rejecting Shiroyama. Setouchi calls Iori a fake who has only pretended to be nice, but Iori turns the tables on her and deems Setouchi conceited for making Iori's business her own. Setouchi wonders why Shiroyama would like a girl like her and, when Iori scoffs at Setouchi's frustration, she snaps. Nasty rumors about Iori begin to spread throughout their class, though she does nothing to deny them. The root of the rumors, Setouchi, sneers as Iori's reputation plummets. When Mariko tries to stand up for her friend, Iori insists to let people say what they like and doesn't care either way, which disturbs Mariko. Taichi, who was watching, worries how much Iori has changed, but his thought is telepathically transmitted to Iori who transmits back how Taichi must think she's a liar. After school, Taichi and Iori walk home together and Taichi chit-chats about the club's progression with their presentation. When Iori replies unenthusiastically, Taichi asks her if her change is due to her rejection of him, and if so, Taichi insists that she not worry about it and offers his help. Though Iori thanks him, her Sentiment Transmission activates, which states that she doesn't want his help. Knowing Taichi heard her thoughts, she outright confirms them and suggest they not see each other for a while. Iori leaves the stupefied Taichi behind. While dwelling on his situation, Taichi receives a transmission from Inaba who ponders if she should disband the StuCS. Taichi meets with Inaba at a cafe where he makes small talk about how the place only seems to be filled with couples, but Inaba reminds Taichi of the reason why they came in the first place. Taichi asks Inaba if she really wants to disband the club and Inaba states if the club is disbanded, Heartseed may leave them alone. When Inaba mentions how she's worried about Iori, Taichi summarizes that she wants to disband the club for Iori's sake. Taichi adds that he thinks Inaba would be sad if the club were disbanded, which she grudgingly confirms. Taichi admits he feels the same and desires to stay with everyone, including Inaba; music to her ears. Walking home, both Taichi and Inaba feel like they never really knew Iori at all despite all they've been through. Inaba laments how had she not interfered in their relationship, he and Iori could have been happy, but Taichi believes that since he didn't understand the real Iori, they would never have worked out anyways. Wanting to get past his sadness, Taichi proudly shouts that he was indeed rejected and Inaba, though slightly bewildered, can't help but admire him. Later that night, Taichi sits down with his sister, Rina and reminds her that she gave him "true love" chocolates on Valentine's day. Rina recalls doing so and Taichi awkwardly tries to explain that siblings showing that kind of affection is against his moral beliefs. Rina laughs saying Taichi misunderstood her and gives her brother a kiss on the cheek, which thrills him. Unfortunately, Taichi's pride is transmitted to everyone else. The next day at school, Yui witnesses Iori being bullied by Setouchi. Yui tries to come to her friend's aid but Iori telepathically transmits Yui not to help her. Later, Yui contemplates how Iori has always been there for her and helped her time after time when she was overwhelmed. At the same time, Yui cannot comprehend why Iori is acting the way she is and though she wants to help her friend, she doesn't know how. Back at the club room, Yui assesses the great progress the StuCS has made with their club presentation. Just outside the room, Iori decides against entering and Yui somehow sensed it. Inaba transmits to Yui that she is becoming very scared for Iori and Yui decides to try convincing their president to rejoin the club, the same way Iori did for her once. The others doubt now is the right time to reach out to Iori, but Yui states that wouldn't have stopped Iori if the situation was reversed. Yui arranges a meeting with Iori at a cafe where she expresses her concern for as well as resolve to see Iori through this trial. However, Iori remains very cold to her friend, doubting Yui is even capable of doing anything for her. Yui insists that she will help Iori get back to her normal self. Sick of people telling her to return to her "normal self," Iori declares neither Yui nor anyone else sees or gets what's really going on with her. Yui refuses to quit on her friend and Iori telepathically transmits that she can't be friends with Yui anymore. Hurt, Yui insists she'll love Iori no matter what, but Iori asks if Yui would still feel the same if she changed to the point where she's totally different. Yui can only feebly stand by her claim, adding that they will always have their memories together. Iori denounces Yui's claim, stating that if Yui likes her no matter who she is, then she's missing the point of what liking someone means. At that moment, Yui's telepathic transmission activates, stating her horror at what Iori has become. Iori reaffirms that she cannot be Yui's friend anymore and leaves. Later while waiting for her bus, Yui calls Mihashi to reflect on what's happened. Mihashi cannot give Yui advice, but mentions that Yui is still relying on others. At that moment, Heartseed approaches Yui, greeting her in his usual lifeless fashion. Yui demands to know what Heartseed wants but he merely asks what she thinks of the phenomenon, citing how scared and vulnerable she is. Distressed, Yui telepathically calls out for help which reaches Aoki and Taichi. Yui, while relieved, realizes how she's once again relying on others to save her and takes a fighting stance against Heartseed. Yui admits that while she is scared of the phenomenon, she doesn't plan on running and hiding this time and declares she will pull her weight and get through the ordeal together with her friends. Heartseed, before leaving, compliments Yui on her growth, stating she may be even more boring than Aoki now. Taichi soon finds Yui and rushes to her side. Yui reveals that her talk with Iori was a failure but believes, despite Taichi stating otherwise, that Iori is waiting for him to save her. Pointing out how Taichi used to throw himself at other people's problems, Yui admits she's very disappointed in him for running away from them instead. Taichi insists that he wishes he could help Iori, but he doesn't understand what she wants. Yui, fed up with his complaining, rants at Taichi to man up and take action. Finally finished with her spiel, Taichi states that they will make it through this phenomenon together. At that moment, Aoki finally arrives, calling Yui's name. The next day, Iori, having had a rough morning, comments how on days filled with so much misfortune, there's usually something that it's leading up to. Sure enough, waiting for her at the school's front gate is Inaba. Taking her to a private area, Inaba demands Iori tell her what's bothering her so they can move on. Iori states she has no reason to tell Inaba, but Inaba states that Iori saved her life once, and now she is determined to return the favor. Inaba states that friends help each other out but Iori will have none of it. Iori calls Inaba selfish, citing the paradox of Inaba first pushing her and Taichi together, only to get between them, and now getting upset that she's rejected him. Iori wonders what she even wants from her and accuses Inaba of being the one who has failed to be a good friend. With no reply, or even her usual smart retort, Inaba is left crushed. Trivia *Iori's soliloquy at the beginning of the episode after having a confrontation with Setouchi is on the first page of the novel and serve as a prologue. Category:Episodes Category:Michi Random arc